Presently, operating systems provide a variety of utilities that assist in offering user support by surfacing learning tools within a GUI being presented at a display device (e.g., computer monitor, screen on a mobile device, and the like). Frequently, access to the learning tools (e.g., online support, help directories, posted FAQs, and public libraries) is obfuscated by complicated help-menu paths. Or, the existence of these learning tools is unobvious or entirely unknown to users who may be aided by content therein.
Increasingly, gestures are being utilized for triggering actions within a computing device. These gestures may be performed by a user at a touchscreen device. In particular, performing gestures involves natural-interactive movements that are applied to the touchscreen device and communicated to hand-writing recognition software for interpretation. These natural-interactive movements, although typically simple to execute, are new to many users and not necessarily instinctive to experienced users. Accordingly, learning tools are imperative for communicating which gestures are offered, and for teaching a proper technique for performing the gestures. But, as discussed above, these learning tools are not readily available and typically difficult to discover. Accordingly, the use of gestures as an alternate form of providing user input is rejected by many users that, currently, are more efficient when using conventional means for providing user input.
As such, employing an intuitive technique for surfacing an animated gesture on a user-interface (UI) display that visibly teaches a user which gestures are presently offered and how to properly perform the offered gestures would enhance a user's experience when utilizing gestures as a primary technique for interacting with the computing device.